Elvin Duranilite
The Eldest of the Hellferiumous, Elvin Duranilite is the most powerful of them all and the most human like in his attitude. Many fear his great power and strength but Elvin prefers to mostly live out his days forging and creating metal items for human use. Appearance Elvin Duranilite is a massive Hellferiumous, standing 85 meters tall and looks like a muscular demon of flame. Fire covers his back, down to his elbows, and half way down his tail. His pitch black skin shines like polished obsidian as his heated metal colored eyes make anyone tremble in fear. His wings are made of black skeletal bones and fire, with which he can fly with perfectly. Personality Elvin Duranilite is a polite but very focused individual, able to talk and forge at the same time. It is also easy to tell what Elvin is feeling due to his flames, as when he is angry, this fires become a near brilliant white but when calm, his fires are a soft blue hue. Elvin also has the habit of making a tune whenever he is forging, holding a ball of metal in his hand or simply tapping his talons on something, a habit that calms him and releases his nervous energy. Powers and Abilities * I'mmense Strength': Elvin Duranilite is immensely powerful, able to take on Indra without a problem. This strength is only added too when Elvin is near fire, heat and lava, making his body gather muscular mass by soaking it into his body. However, this strength can be easily taken away if he is forced to battle in watery environments or in the snow and ice, as this cools his body and hardens his skin making it harder for him to move and fight. * Immense Durability: Elvin is able to shrug off Super Class attacks without any damage and Satan Class attacks with only a few scratches to show that he was hit at all, though, as his body is made of heat and lava, Elvin will not take any real damage unless his body is cooled down into dangerous levels. When his skin is like this, will be able to handle Ultimate Class level attacks but be seriously injured by Satan class attacks. * Complete Control over Fire and Lava: Elvin Duranilite, like all Hellferiumous, has complete control over Fire and Lava, as his species ruled the planet when it was nothing more than heat, lava and volcano's. This makes Elvin impervious to Fire based attacks and other attacks that use heat and lava as well. * Regeneration: Elvin is able to regenerate his body from any damage in a matter of moments, however, this regeneration costs Elvin his strength and stamina to repair itself so he usually heals himself in lava pits to keep his strength and stamina high. * Blacksmith: Elvin Duranilite the ultimate Blacksmith, able to forge weapons, ring and many other devices with ease. * Flaming Body: Elvin Duranilite is covered in fire, making it nearly impossible for anyone to get close to land a blow on his body, as this heat will either make his opponent have a severe case of heat stroke, turned to ash in moments or their armor/skin melts and kills them. * Flight: Elvin Duranilite is able to fly with his wings. * Master Warrior: Having been around for so long, Elvin Duranilite has learned and mastered nearly every fighting style known to man. Equipment * Forge: Elvin Duranilite is able to summon his personal forge to him at any moment, as it is a magical creation of his own design. Nothing outside of it can be burned from the heat that it produces as it is protected by a very powerful shield and only Elvin can allow anyone into it. In this Forge, Elvin has every single metal and every other item needed for a blacksmith to use. * Fire Whip: Elvin's basic weapon, his whip is made completely of primordial fire and is able to severely harm Low Class Primordials and nearly kill beings like Hades, Michael and Indra. * Lava Sword: Made from the lava that flowed over the Primordial Earth, this weapon is nearly as powerful as Elvin's whip. Its "melting" blade is a hazard to Elvin's opponents as one drop of this lava will burn away anything in moments. Themes Trivia Category:Gojira126 Category:Astrimousverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demons Category:Construction